showbizpizzafandomcom-20200214-history
Chuck E. Cheese (Character)
Scott Wilson (1983–1993) Duncan Brannan (1994–2012) Jeremy Blaido (Diagnostics, 1997; May 1998) Jaret Reddick (2012–present) |Portrayed by = Peyton Welch, Daphne Gere (Chuck E. Cheese in the Galaxy 5000) |Personality = Rude (1977) Sarcastic (1978-1983) Friendly (1984-present) Playful and Energetic (2013-present)|Instruments = Vocals, electric guitar, acoustic guitar |Position = Leader/Main character|Birthplace = New Jersey|Catchphrase = "Have a Chuck E. day!"|Replaced = Rolfe DeWolfe}}Chuck E. Cheese (full name: Charles Entertainment Cheese) is the mascot of the Chuck E. Cheese's restaurant chain (formerly Pizza Time Theatre), and frontman of Munch's Make Believe Band. Animatronics cecv1.jpg|1st Gen Portrait Animatronic (1977) C3fo7e9z.jpg|2nd Gen Portrait Animatronic (1978-1980) images (6).jpg|2nd Gen Portrait Animatronic in Department 18 a8a1077ecf5461cd16b11777beef71dd.jpg|PTT Cyberamic Animatronic (1979-2001) cu-concept1.jpg|Concept Unification Prototype Old 3 stage Chuck .jpg|Early latex 3-stage Animatronic (1989-1998) 09.jpg|Later latex 3-Stage Animatronic (1995-2002) 21a.jpg|CEC Cyberamic Animatronic (1990-Present) (Cool Chuck Shirt, Shorts & red Cap) tumblr_nd1ow6rVWD1tlw2zgo1_400.jpg|CEC Cyberamic Animatronic (1990-Present) with Avenger Shirt, Shorts and Hat AAM robot.jpg|Awesome Adventure Machine (1997) Studio-C-TITLE-BACKDROP.jpg|Studio C/Star Stage/Circles of Light 32 Movement Bot (1998-Present) with the prototype Late Night outfit IMG_0404.JPG|Studio C/Star Stage/Circles of Light 32 Movement Bot (1998-Present) with Avenger Shirt and Shorts File:Chuck E. Cheese 3-stage.jpg|Plastic 3-Stage Animatronic (1999-present) with Derby & Tuxedo File:Studio C Beta animatronic (Sterling, Virginia).jpg|Studio C/Circles of Light/Galaxy Stage 16 Movement Bot (2003-present) with Avenger Shorts. Shirt and Hat 2016-07-24.jpg|CEC Cyberamic Animatronic (1990-Present) with Avenger Shirt and Shorts bandicam 2019-11-01 20-58-42-030.jpg|CEC Cyberamic Animatronic (1990-Present) With Derby & Tuxedo Screen Shot 2020-01-28 at 8.35.52 AM.png|CEC Cyberamic Animatronic (1990-Present) with Rockstar shirt and jeans Screen Shot 2020-01-28 at 11.18.39 AM.png|Studio C/Star Stage/Circles of Light 32 Movement Bot (1998-Present) with Rockstar shirt and jeans Screen Shot 2020-01-28 at 10.46.30 AM.png|Studio C/Circles of Light/Galaxy Stage 16 Movement Bot (2003-present) with Rockstar shirt and jeans D4sKpmWUwAIYoWH.jpg|Studio C/Star Stage/Circles of Light 32 Movement Bot (1998-Present) with the Cool Chuck hat and the Late Night outfit VvR7WrP4hUmK5kN9j7zjhvMOgLuH06qkf-VAIoW2UyM.jpg|CEC Cyberamic Animatronic (1990-Present) with blue Cool Chuck hat, shirt, and pants Screen Shot 2020-01-28 at 11.34.12 AM.png|Plastic 3-Stage animatronic (2017-present) with Rockstar shirt, jeans, and walkaround shoes 35.jpg|Plastic 3-Stage Animatronic (1999-present) with blue Cool Chuck hat 10.jpg|Plastic 3-Stage Animatronic (1999-present) with red Cool Chuck hat and the Cool Chuck outfit 08.jpg|Studio C/Star Stage/Circles of Light 32 Movement Bot (1998-Present) with the Cool Chuck hat and outfit 5227312833_54000a53cb_b.jpg|Studio C/Circles of Light/Galaxy Stage 16 Movement Bot (2003-present) with the Cool Chuck outfit Film/Showtape intermission roles * ''Chuck E. Cheese in the Galaxy 5000'' (1999) * PBS Kids sponsoring (1996-2015 (present in some stations.) * Disney Junior Sponsor (2011-2014) * Stop Bullying, Speak Up (2016-2017) References in Pop Culture * Garfield (2004) - Mentioned by Garfield * Don't Tell Mom the Babysitter's Dead (1991) - CEC Walkaround spotted in the Chuck E Cheese scene. * Made (2001) - The characters are in a Chuck E Cheese's * Yes Dear (2006) - Greg is seen being chased as Chuck E. * The Hangover (2009) - Alan says he is not supposed to be within 200 feet of a school or Chuck E Cheese. * The Middle (series) (2009) - Bob, Frankie's co-worker and friend, says he was the birthday rat at Chuck E Cheese's * Free Birds (2013) - CEC Pizza boxes * The Muppets (series) 2015-2016 - Miss Piggy states that they had an engagement party at Chuck E Cheese's * Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Road Chip (2015) - The Chipmunks and Dave stop at a Chuck E. Cheese's on the drive to Miami * Ralph Breaks the Internet (2018) - Chuck E. Cheese in the Galaxy 5000 plays on video wall in the BuzzzzTube website as one of the trending videos. * American Dad (series) 2005 - Roger was in a Chuck E. Cheese animatronic. References Category:Chuck E. Cheese characters Category:Males Category:Mice Category:Pizza Time Theatre Category:Stage Right characters